The KidVegeta Anthology/Redacted Scenes
While none are posted on this site, I feel the need to give a brief commentary on the deleted scenes that I've written. They are sexual in nature, so if you don't like that, don't read them. I haven't posted links to all of them here - there are only three that have links. Those three are specifically linked to in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten and Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance. My commentary will mostly be about those; there are other scenes that exist, and I will give some brief comments on those, without links or scene descriptions. "Bedtime" was written in 2012. "Apology" and "Innocent Luck" were written sometime in 2012 or 2013. I don't remember exactly. All of the others were written in 2014 and 2015, some long after I had finished the published text of TF. The last scene for TF was written on November 27, 2015, for example - almost two years after I finished the final version of TF's sagas and specials. Story 'Dragon Ball: The Great War' One unposted scene. 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' Apology - Ledas X Miki Innocent Luck - Ledas and (unconscious) Ryori X Nurse Yorokobi Thirteen additional unposted scenes. 'Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance' Bedtime - Ledas and Ryori X Chaiva One additional unposted scene. Endnotes Dragon Ball: The Great War Unposted scene So this scene takes place during the time skip two paragraphs after King Vegeta meets with Frieza in chapter 11. It details Cyleria and Layeeck having sex, which results in Cyleria's pregnancy. It's pretty graphic and features a lot of sex acts before Layeeck gets Cyleria pregnant. I don't expect to post this anywhere and link to it on this site, though. It has personal value to me, but I don't see the value in showing others, as everyone knows that Cyleria gave birth to Ledas. This deleted scene was one of the last ones I wrote; I wrote it on November 27, 2015. Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Unposted scenes So there are thirteen additional deleted scenes that I've written for TF. Some take place before the two below scenes, one takes place between them, and a few take place after "Innocent Luck". I won't be saying anything about most of these. They are not plot related and are basically just sex scenes; as I've mentioned before, they have personal value to me, but don't really aid the plot of TF for the most part. Ledas goes back and does some stuff with Miki for a second time, for example. Other scenes aren't sexual in nature - there's one deleted scene from the first saga that is Cyleria breastfeeding Ledas and subtly hinting to him that she's pregnant with his little brother or sister. That second pregnancy will be brought up again in Cyleria's one-shot in my 2016 one-shot collection (which has, as of this commentary, not been written). Many of the scenes are really short and not particularly sexual though they do involve nudity and whatnot. There's a scene where a soldier on PC92 tells Ledas about masturbation as well. And that's a nifty little scene, giving Ledas some nice worldly knowledge and changing his character, but it's too inappropriate to put in the story. And I believe there are three wildly different autofellatio scenes as well. So stuff like that. Nothing as major as the Yorokobi scene happens in any of them, though the second Miki scene comes close. That is personally my favorite of the fifteen deleted scenes from TF, but alas I won't be posting a link to it on this site. None of the deleted scenes aside from the three linked above exist on the internet; the others only exist on a Microsoft Word document I have. Of note is the fact that "Apology" is the 11th deleted scene in the list for TF (and 12th overall, if counting The Great War's deleted scene) and "Innocent Luck" is the 13th deleted scene. However, in terms of what is available and noted on this site, "Apology" is the first deleted scene, while "Innocent Luck" is the second. Innocent Luck is by far the longest deleted scene. Apology Scene 1: Takes place in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, Planet Earth Saga, at the end of chapter 6, Mist. Originally, the first redacted scene was going to be with Ryori's sister. However, as the story of The Forgotten evolved, Ryori's sister ceased to exist. This was mainly due to the removal of the Kyokatshi Saga, which was originally going to take place before the Reunion Saga, and feature Cardinal and this guy named Ishida searching for the alien who killed Mr. Kyokatshi. Basically, a sort of Death Note-y type of story for a saga. Ryori's sister was going to be a big part in this, hiding things from those men (because she would know what Ledas actually was). Once the Kyokatshi Saga was removed, Ishida completely deleted, and the Cardinal story refined and streamlined to fit within the Planet Earth Saga, Ryori no longer needed a sister for the plot. And anything which was not crucial to either plot or character development was scrapped. The panty raid was added in after Ryori's sister's removal, and after I did that, I realize that a scene would work out with him returning the pair that he kept. It would be too luck-based to have the random pair he took be Ryori's sister, so I never recreated her for this scene. That being said, the girl he returned it to was still not very important, so she didn't need to be in anything other than the redacted scene. Since she doesn't have sex with Ledas and take his virginity, she ultimately only exists in the redacted scene. Miki herself was simply chosen to be a high school student, as I wanted her to be older than him. Her name is a Japanese name I like, although the kanji I picked for her are somewhat of an uncommon combination. Her name was also based on the character Miki from the Miki Falls manga, although I do not think they share the same kanji. Since I tend to like it when the girls are older than the boys, she was made 16 years old. And that was plenty old enough to work in the story. There has been some hinting by me on Miki's bio that Ledas visited Miki several more times, after they did what they did in this scene. I feel like it doesn't much matter either way, and keeping it ambiguous is helpful. However, one thing is that they never did have sex even if he did go back. Innocent Luck Scene 2: Takes place in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, Fulfillment Saga Saga, at the end of chapter 10, Sticky Fingers. This scene was written specifically to bridge between the first scene and the third. I didn't want Ledas to have sex for the first time with a human, but I also didn't want him to go into full-blown sex with Chaiva after doing relatively little with Miki. So Yorokobi was sort of a second round of gaining experience for him. Honestly, there isn't much to say about this story. I based Yorokobi off of Nurse Joy from Pokemon, giving her pink hair, and making her a nurse. Her Japanese name simply means Joy, so again it's a reference. Yorokobi's interest in drugging her patients and then doing things to them is something that nurses actually do, albeit somewhat rarely and not often reported. I felt like it was easier to have her have sex with Ryori, since he was human, and had already admitted to having sex with various people at school. But for Ledas, it was never going to happen. I always intended it to first be Chaiva, and later the mother of Nir. Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance Bedtime Scene 3: Takes place in Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance, chapter 8 Bedtime. Bedtime was written before Cold Vengeance was, and we pretty much made Cold Vengeance to get to this scene. Originally when I wrote it, there was no plans of a story, I just wanted to use Hyper Zergling's female full-blooded Saiyan character. I felt like Ledas should lose his virginity to a Saiyan, and she was pretty much the only option sans creating a new character (something which never crossed my mind). Basically, there wasn't pre-planning for what each character would do. I will admit that I fapped twice in a row as I wrote this piece, and what they did was basically whatever I wanted while I was in that state. Interesting to note is that Chaiva was lactating at the time due to having recently given birth to Cuber's son, so I was briefly into that while writing, but I don't think I'm into it anymore. It's a weird thing that's never happened to me with anything else before. Anyways, after Ledas finally enters her front side, that is the first time he'd ever been inside a woman, so he goes Super Saiyan when losing his virginity. Since he wasn't powered up at all, 50x his base strength was minimal, and she could take it; coupled with her being a Saiyan and being naturally stronger than a human, it makes logical sense that she could have no problem with it. I have listed the power levels on the power levels page if anyone is curious, but they don't ever go very high. This was probably my favorite scene of the three, and clearly Hyper Zergling's as well, since he pretty much fapped to nothing but this scene for a long period of time. I also agree that it is that good. Unposted scene So this one is basically a continuation of "Bedtime". It is, essentially, "the morning after" with perhaps some stuff beyond that. Chaiva does indeed stay with Ledas and Ryori for several days, as noted on the KV and HZ timeline page, so there is a lot of room for this scene (and even more beyond that, but it feels repetitive to do more than two scenes). With this story, I want to try some new stuff, like aerial sex, Super Saiyan sex, and for Hyper Zergling especially, Great Ape sex. I don't know if I will post a link to this on Cold Vengeance's page, as this is the only planned deleted scene I have yet to write. If I ever do post it or have HZ post it on his deviantart, I may do additional commentary. Of note is the fact that during this scene, Ledas will get Chaiva pregnant with Chari, Ledas' firstborn child who is a major character in an upcoming story of mine, Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon. Update - 1/1/16: I finalized this deleted scene today and don't expect to post it on this site. It turned out much as I speculated in the above paragraph, with some regular scenes as well as some stuff with aerials and Great Apes. Chari is definitely conceived during this scene, but that is perhaps the only thing notable in regards to the plot of it - otherwise it's just fapping material for me and Hyper Zergling, so I won't be posting it on this site. Notably, this scene is the longest deleted scene out of all of the ones I've written, and it features Ledas cumming the most times ever in a deleted scene (5 times, to be exact). It's quite the scene with all these wild, creative positions and whatnot with Ledas and Chaiva and Ryori all going at it together. As of writing this commentary, this is my second-favorite deleted scene, just behind the second Ledas/Miki scene. <---- Part 10 Part 12 ----> Category:KidVegeta Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting